A need exists for the media and for terrorist control organizations to have faster access to photographs of participants at public events than currently possible. There is a need for high definition pictures of individuals that support Al Queda and other devious groups at public events.
A need exists for participants at event functions to collect images of each other, particularly for networking purposes so a face and a name can be put together more rapidly.
A need exists for a less expensive method of getting photographs to event participants in a controlled and secured manner.
A need exists for sponsors to promote their organizations with information on the borders surrounding the photographs.
The present embodiments meet these needs.